crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
Road Rage/Transcript
Alcatraz is in a dark building near the FDR drive, East River, New York. A main gas valve is leaking, spewing out fire. *'Nathan Gould': "Listen, C.E.L.L. have set up checkpoints all along the FDR freeway. I just tapped into their comms and it sounds like Lockhart's down here overseeing the operation himself. He's gotta be close Prophet. Keep a low profile." New objective: Deliver Xeno-Tissue Sample to Gould: Find a way onto the FDR freeway. Alcatraz moves through the hallway he's in and climbs a small incline to a gated doorway. He melees it open. A yellow arrow points toward another stairway, leading toward multiple hallways. As Alcatraz moves through them, a C.E.L.L. helicopter flies above him, landing at the yard nearby. Alcatraz walks to the nearby window. *'Tara Strickland': "The order is to take him alive!" Alcatraz crouches next to the window and looks out. Commander Lockhart and Tara Strickland are having a heated debate. *'Dominic Lockhard': "The order is to bring him down! I'll argue the civil rights detail when we've done that." *'Tara Strickland': "Alive is more useful." Alcatraz activates his visor and zooms in on the two. *'Dominic Lockhard': "Yeah? Useful to who? The guy just got through massacring a couple dozen of my men, Ms. Strickland. I'm taking no more chances. Prophet dies. Hargreave can have his corpse to play with." *'Tara Strickland': "Hargreave wants-" *'Dominic Lockhart': (increasingly frustrated) "Hargreave wants the suit! That's will he'll get." Alcatraz hears the helicopter's blades starting to move and checks with his visor, then refocuses on the two. *'Tara Strickland': "He isn't going to like this! (slightly louder now, due to the blades' noise.) And the last time I checked, we both worked for him!" Alcatraz checks the pilot of the helicopter and a nearby C.E.L.L. guard before refocusing on the duo. *'Dominic Lockhart': (now severely angry) "That's where your wrong, Ms. Strickland! You work for him. I answer to the C.E.L.L. executive board and the DoD! I don't give a shit what some senile old shareholder like Hargreave may or may not like!" Alcatraz checks the pilot again and checks the other C.E.L.L. guard nearby before refocusing on the still arguing duo. Lockhart boards the helicopter. *'Tara Strickland': (now defensive) "That's majority shareholder! And former President of the Crynet Board! You want to be careful what enemies you make here, Lockhart!" Strickland boards the helicopter. *'Dominic Lockhart': (with finality) "This conversation is over!" The helicopter takes off. Alcatraz watches it for a while before preparing to move out. *'C.E.L.L. Leader operator': "So what do we do now?" *'C.E.L.L. Leader operator #2': "Now we wait here until Lockhart tells us otherwise." *'C.E.L.L. Leader operator #1': "Yeah, until Her Ladyship Special Advisor Tara Strickland tells us, you mean." *'C.E.L.L. Leader operator #2': "I don't take orders from that bitch, man." *'C.E.L.L. Leader operator #1': "Oh, no? Seems like Lockhart does." *'C.E.L.L. Leader operator #2': "The hell he does." The two finish their conversation and continue patrolling. Alcatraz either moves outside to engage or shoots them from the window. As the two fight, another C.E.L.L. helicopter flies above them. Alcatraz finishes them. *'C.E.L.L. Assault Operative': "Man down"! Other C.E.L.L. forces attempt to attack Alcatraz, as he moves to engage them as well. Alcatraz begins taking them out while moving toward the broken el train bridge or through the yard. *'Nathan Gould': "Prophet. I'm picking up a lot of C.E.L.L. activity around here. If they find the lab, we're both screwed! You've gotta speed it up man!" Continuing along, Alcatraz faces more C.E.L.L soldiers and two LTVs under the freeway. Alcatraz shoots the gunners on the LTVs and fights the rest of the operatives. *'C.E.L.L. Gunship': "Target sighted! Repeat, we have sight of Prophet!" *'C.E.L.L. Assault Operative #2': "Shit! Take him out!" The gunship flies in and begins to track Alcatraz as the gunners start to shoot. Alcatraz takes cover and shoots the remaining C.E.L.L. ground forces. Alcatraz quickly runs to a collapsed part of the freeway and jumps on. *'Nathan Gould': "Just follow the FDR freeway until you reach the Harbor Lights Pier." New Objective: Deliver Xeno-Tissue sample to Gould: Head north along the FDR. A small earthquake rumbles the ground, causing many of the cars near the edge of the freeway to fall off. Alcatraz runs along the freeway until he reaches a small C.E.L.L. checkpoint and a large truck. *'Drab Fifteen': "Oversight, this is Drab Fifteen approaching Grid Delta Seven Niner. No sign of Drab Fourteen. We'll sweep the area and report back." Two LTVs speed up and stop near the roadblocks. Alcatraz shoots the gunners and takes out the accompanying C.E.L.L. operators. He continues on the freeway and jumps over a crack in the path. He goes under a small tunnel. *'Azure One': Ah, Drab Seven, this is Azure One. Target is moving Northeast along the FDR freeway on foot, grid notation, uh, Delta Seven Niner. Can you intercept?" Alcatraz encounters more C.E.L.L. forces and begins battle with them. *'Drab Seven': "This is Drab Seven on the Manhattan Bridge. We're on him. He's toast." *'Tara Strickland': "Drab Seven, this is Tara Strickland on Oversight. Our objective for this target is capture and interrogate. I'm placing the kill order on indefinite hold. Confirm your understanding of this instruction." *'Drab Seven': "Fuck that noise! This piece of shit took out half of Cobalt Section. He dies, here and now." Alcatraz finishes off the rest of the C.E.L.L. forces and moves on. He encounters another C.E.L.L. checkpoint nearby and kills the C.E.L.L. operatives before jumping over a large crate in the way. Another earthquake occurs, this time much bigger. *'C.E.L.L. operator': "Oh shit! What is that?" *'C.E.L.L. operator #2': "Quake!" *'C.E.L.L. operator #3': "Ah shit!" Alcatraz stands down, watching the earthquake rumble the city. *'C.E.L.L. operator #3': "Get off the street! Move! Move!" The freeway ahead of Alcatraz collapses onto the ground. As the freeway crashes onto the ground, car alarms go crazy and dust and debris rise up everywhere, clouding the immediate area. Alcatraz carefully drops down. Dust is everywhere, preventing Alcatraz from seeing far. He activates his Nanovision to identify heat signals. *'Drab Two': "This is Drab Two. We saw him go down in the freeway collapse." *'Drab Seven': "Confirmed. Prophet is still heading north on the FDR." *'Drab Two': "Lot of smoke and dust down there. Approach with caution." Several C.E.L.L. operators carefully walk on the freeway ahead of Alcatraz, cautiously sweeping the area. Alcatraz engages them. *'Nathan Gould': "Prophet? You hanging in there? Look, there's a C.E.L.L. checkpoint up ahead. You're gonna have to break through it!" New objective: Deliver Xeno-Tissue sample to Gould: Breach checkpoint and acquire vehicle. Alcatraz finishes off the C.E.L.L. sweepers and continues on the path. As he reaches the end of the broken section, an aftershock occurs, shaking several cars off the next section above Alcatraz. He runs under the freeway to the checkpoint. As he approaches it, the smoke and dust clear up. Alcatraz quickly shoots the operator in the guard tower before he gets to his HMG. He fights the remaining C.E.L.L. forces and runs through the checkpoint, fighting more C.E.L.L. guards. *'Azure One': "Perimeter breach. Repeat, Prophet has breached the perimeter. Checkpoint Echo Niner." More aftershocks occur, as Alcatraz notices an ICV blocking the path back to the freeway. If the ICV notices him, it fires its main cannon, doing devastating damage to his health. Alcatraz sneaks off to another small checkpoint and fights the small contingent of C.E.L.L. guards there. He notices another ICV, this time unmanned. He quickly climbs into it. New objective: Exit the compound. Alcatraz shoots at a section of the wall which is cracked. It quickly crumbles, allowing him to drive out of the compound. *'Nathan Gould': "Oh shit. Shit! That's it! They're coming in! Gotta bail. Gotta bail. Look, there's a place not far from here still safe, I think. Keep heading this way, I'll be in touch." An LTV drives in, but Alcatraz easily deals with it. He shoots the ICV nearby and shoots the remaining C.E.L.L. operatives before driving off to the freeway. *'Azure One': "All units. Prophet is heading north from Checkpoint Echo Niner." *'Dominic Lockhart': "I want roadblocks every half-mile. Azure One, you are clear to engage." Alcatraz drives through the freeway, speeding to a tunnel. *'Nathan Gould': "Prophet, they've set up roadblocks in the tunnel. You gotta break through man!" An LTV attempts to engage Alcatraz, but is blasted out of the way. Alcatraz drives into the tunnel. He switches to the alternate lane to avoid a large crate in the way, then switches back to avoid some roadblocks. *'Azure One': "He's in the tunnel. Got him!" *'Gunner': "Target locked. Missile away!" The gunship moves in quickly to engage. *'Nanosuit': "Critical threat identified. Objectives updated." *'Tara Strickland': "Azure. You are in direct contravention of orders of the highest level of-" *'Dominic Lockhart': "Goddamn it Strickland! I told you to get off this channel! All units! This is for all units: You will disregard any further order from Special Adviser Strickland until otherwise instructed by me. Now will someone kill that tin fuck for me!" *'Azure One': "Roger that. We're on him." Alcatraz blazes down the tunnel and bombards the next roadblock. He continues on, taking out the stray LTV on the road. He also engages a gunship, who is trying to track Alcatraz through the tunnel. Alcatraz blazes through the next roadblock, taking out the LTV going north too. He engages another gunship and knocks it out of the sky before speeding through the next roadblock. *'Nanosuit': "Critical threat identified. Objectives updated." *'Azure One': "He's breached the roadblock! Repeat, Prophet has breached the roadblock!" Two ICV's move in to engage Alcatraz. Alcatraz quickly dodges their rockets and fires his own volley, decimating them. He drives to the warehouse at the end and engages the C.E.L.L. operators here. He quickly climbs out. '' *'Azure One': "He's on foot. Repeat, Prophet is on foot. FDR drive, Sector East. Bring him down!" ''Alcatraz however runs to the warehouse door, takes out the C.E.L.L. operator that comes out, and runs in. Mission End Category:Transcripts